Another Spring: Sweet Babies and Cupcakes
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: *Sequel to Forever and Always* Persephone and Hades are together again now they are going to raise Nico and Bianca in the underworld. Sweet family moments...
1. 1 Arrival

Hades watched as Persephone set the jeweled flowers in the vase which was set upon a mahagony table in a chamber of the underworld which had been transformed into a nursery.

Persephone had the room divided into two sections with Bianca's side being painted a shade between dark pink and purple with white butterflies on them and a touch of a floral pattern while Nico's side was the colour of deep blue and purple with black crowns, swords and sceptre with a touch of elegant flowers adorned the walls.

Nico being 3 years old and Bianca being 5 they decided to have small beds made for the children that had canopies and beautiful silk curtains with soft fluffy pillows and stuff animals. Their was a book shelf and an armchair with beanbags.

If anyone from the outside world saw thisroom they would have thought a nursery from the royal family had been stolen and brought and setup in the room in their palace but of course, Hades and Persephone had ensured that none of the gods caught air of their purchase.

Hades had sent his furies to bring the things and had some ghosts possess mortals to get the items. Alecto had left 15 minutes ago to retrieve the children and was expected to return any minute.

Persephone turned and stared at Hades, he could see the anxiety, eagerness and excitement of his dear Queen and he too reflected those very emotions.

Hades was never a very good father and heknew it as the ancient laws stopped him from being their for his children but now he was going to raise children with Persephone. His beloved Persephone, to whom he had sworn his loyalty for his very existence. And don't get Hades started on how much he loved her! Not even the eternal abyss of Tartarus can hold the extent of his love, a love so strong that it would probably make Aphrodite the most powerful goddess in existence. Most of all, he knew Persephone felt the same way.

I'm nervous, my Lord" Persephone whispered which surprised Hades for some reason. He gave her generous yet affectionate smile and said "Persephone, my Queen, no need to be nervous. You will be a wonderful mother. I know this without a doubt that you are already a wonderful mother. Your mortal counterpart is infact a real evidence, is she not?"

He caressed her faceand smiled. She stared into his eyes as a small smile graced her features "I believe it is true" she gave a dry chuckle and embraced him.

They held each other, not wanting to let the other go. A slight cough caught their attention and they let go of the other but Hades kept his arm around Persephone's waist.

"My lord and lady,I have brought the children. They are asleep." Ale to said, her head bowed.

Persephone glidded forward and took Nico in her Ames with a smile and traced her finger against his soft chubby cheek.

Hades smiled and took Bianca in his arms with a soft smile. Persephone came to Hades side and smiled. The two of them took the children to their respective side of the room and lay them on the bed and smiled. They stood together and watched the children sleep.

This was one of those moments, the kind and queen of the underworld wished that they could freeze the moment their and watch the sweet children sleep.

* * *

**This is a sequal to Another Spring: Forever and Always. Give it a read too!**

**Please do tell me what you think and review!**

**Do give me plot suggestions as well!**


	2. Tickle Tag

Persephone along with her personal maid and also closest friend in the Underworld went to check upon the sleeping children. They hastened their steps when they heard a sound of crying, Persephone burst through the door and went to a crying Nico's side who was being comforted by Bianca.

She picked up the little child and ruffled his hair and whispered "It's okay, it's alright baby. Nothing's going to hurt you. Everything is alright."

Slowly, Nico calmed down and sniffled as he stared at Persephone with his big dark eyes, his rosy cheeks stained with tears and gave a sweet smile and kissed his forehead.

Bianca stared intently at Persephone until she sat down the bed next to Bianca. Cara, her personal handmaiden stood there, smiling. Persephone held her arm you to Bianca who stared at her and crawled into her arms.

The queen of the underworld exchanged a smile with her handmaiden and stared at the children. "Nico, why were you crying? Hmm?" Persephone asked gently.

Nico swallowed and said "I got scared, s-scary dream. B-building e-expowded"

The queen of the underworld frowned, knowing what he had seen but shook her head and turned Nico to look at her and smiled "You don't have to worry about anything, alright? I'll protect, you're safe now. Mommy is going to keep you safe"

Nico smiled whilst Bianca stared at Persephone and hugged her. Bianca's little tummy rumbled and she blushed as Mother and son laughed. "Someone is hungry" Persephone said, poking her stomach making Bianca giggle and Nico laughed at his sisters predicament. Persephone glanced at Nico and smirked as she grabbed Nico and began to tickle him. The little siblings burst into a fit of laughter until tears streamed down their cheeks.

Cara laughed at the mother-children bonding. She was so happy that her mistress was filled with joy and she knew it to as the plants in the vase began to grow and flower popped around the bed. "I'll go and set there bath" though she doubted that her mistress heard her, courtsied and left.

"What's all the laughing?" a voice at the door said, as Hades, ruler of the underworld entered the chamber. His arms crossed against his chest and smiled at the sight of his wife and children laughing. He crossed the room and went over to the children and bent over Persephone and whispered "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Persephone yelped in startle as Hades laughed when the children attacked Persephone and a new wave of laughter exploded from them. Hades chuckled shaking his head grabbed the children from the waist and picked them up? They squealed in surprise and laughed, Persephone sat up and grinned.

She took one Bianca in her arms and kissed her forehead. She exchanged a look with her husband and grinned. She mouthed 'Thank you' but Hades shook his head. Theya exchanged a light kiss and were about to resume their game when a voice cleared her throat.

Cara blushed when the royalty of the underworld stared at her. "My Lord and Lady, the bath is ready"

Hades nodded and Persephone smiled "Come, it's bath time"

Onething was certain it was going to be one hell of a bath time...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Do tell me!**

**Any suggestions? Go on and tell!**

**Time for reviews!**


	3. 3 Bath time!

Hades stood up ready to leave "My flower, why don't you give the children their baths while I go and take care of the conditions of the underworld." Hades said but stopped as Persephone grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't go my Lord. I have never been so happy in my time with you than I am now. Please stay. Just for the bath time then you can go for your work" Persephone requested.

Hades looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled "Very well, my dear. This is only for you" Persephone smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

Cara and Persephone changed the two children into swim suiuntamed carried them to the bathroom with Hades in pursuit. The bathroom was quite vast with magenta tyled floors and walls. Stygian black bathtub, sink and taps with rubies on it. Crystalline water flowed in the bathtub filled with bubbles and sweet smelling oils. Various bottles and viles of soaps, shampoos and oils lined the walls and an elegant crystalline mirror hung on the wall.

The children of the Underworld jumped into the bathtub and immediately a full on water fight surged. The two women had the sense enough to protect themselves with a water-protection spell but unfortunately Hades was too late as waves of waves doused him, head to toe.

The two women giggled at the predicament of their king and handed him a towel. Hades grumbled something's under his breath and took the towel, drying his face. He flicked his wrist and is robes dried and this time he had a shield around him as well.

The two children squealed in delight with every wave of water they splashed at the other. Persephone sat at the edge with a beaming smile gracing her features, she said gently "Now love, that's enough. Let me wash your hair and Cara will rub the soap on you"

The two stopped and had their 'mother' massage the shampoo in Bianca's hair while Cara applied soap on the boy's back. Hades stood their watching the two friends clean the kids as the little munchkins played with the foaming, bubbly water. The blew bubbles to one another as the two women laughed.

Hades heart swelled with happiness. He and Persephone had been happier than they had been since their time together. His wife and children were happy. After such a bloody war with so many deaths and heartaches he had finally received happiness.

Nico playfully took a light dive in the shallow water and popped up next to Bianca making her jump. If the Queen had not been surrounded by a shield then she would have been soaked, she chuckled with Bianca at a bubbly and foamy beard and moustached Nico who grinned.

He scooped up foam and smudged it on her face. Instinctively, Bianca did the save and another war began as the wrestled with each other. The King and Queen laughed together at the children and their antics.

As though their laughs had triggered something in the children, the two moved towards their parents and handed them soap and shampoo with innocent eyes. Hades and his Queen looked confused but shrugged as Nicoo got his hair shampooed by his father and had soap applied by Persephone. Unknown to them they had a plot in their minds...

Hades awkwardly massaged his son's head when he grabbed the bubbles and rubbed it against his face with Bianca doing the same and water being splashed on them and being pulled into the bath tub. Sure, the king and queen were stronger and older than the children but the slippery wet floor made them lose their balance and the royalty of the underworld laughed in the bathtub.

Their laugh echoed across the chamber but Hades stood up andpulled Persephone out of the tub, grinning. "My dear, why don't you and Cara finish their bath while I go clear as much of my work I can till breakfast"

Persephone nodded with a smile as Hades left.

Their bath was finished by the two immortals and had them dried up in fluffy towels and dressed up for breakfast. The Fates know what catastrophe awaits at breakfast?

* * *

**Hi guys, finally my midterms are over so I can do some updates.**

**What do you think? Like it? Hate? Please do review! It's the key to inspiration and motivation for every writer!**

**Do you have any suggestion of what I should do in the coming chapters? Then tell me!**


End file.
